I Hate HimOliver Wood Love Story,Intro
by Megan Parker
Summary: Oliver Wood Is In Love.. With His Rival/Old Best Mate Lauren.


I Hate Him!(Oliver Wood Story)Intro.

_Im starting an Oliver Wood one Im not gona keep writing till sum1 asks.. So please ask =P  
_

Name:Lauren Houlihan.

From:Ireland

Family:older bro&sis(Twins) & younger sis.

Age:15

House&year:Slytherin & 5th year at Hogwarts in the same year as Oliver, In this the weasley twins and blaise Zabini are the same as her.

Personality:Shes sweet for a slytherin,Shes friends with most people likes to be in control, loves Quiddith Slytherin captain and only girl on the team(Chaser).Shes popular her boyfriend is Blaise Shes really pretty but can be pretty mean if you get on her bad side.

Freinds:Ciara Ryan(Hufflepuff)Jessica dunford(Hufflepuff)Fred & George Weasley,Brian Looby,Tori & Levi Kinghorn.(Slytherins).

Name:Olivia Houlihan

Laurens Younger sister in Hufflepuff in 2nd year(With golden trio)

Name:Peter Houlihan

Peter is in his 7th year and is a is really protective over his sisters & doesnt like Lauren being with Blaise. A chaser for Gryffindor really popular & all girls want him.

Name:Nicole Houlihan

Nicole is in 7th year with her twin Peter except shes a Ravenclaw & Head girl.

Onto The Story... Weeeeee.

We just came through the barrier and were now standing in front of the huge scarlet train,*Yes I'm almost there!*

"Now ye four better be good,Peter take care of your sisters."My mother said with tears in her eyes,We all agreed my brother and sisters went to get on the train while I stayed behind because my dad wanted to talk to me."Do me proud baby girl,Show does boys how to really play Quidditch"My dad said while hugging me close."I'll try dad,Promise."

"*Oh no!I hate soppy moments*

"Honey, have you been talking to Oliver lately?" *Way ta go,just ruin the moment dad.*

"Uch! Dad come on you ask me this every year and your going to get the same answer each time"

"I know its just ye were such good friends when ye were younger-"

"Hes the one that decided that he was a Gryffindor and to good for a Slytherin in first year!"I got to go dad or Ill miss the train" I hugged him quickly & left.*Why does he always have to bring up that backstabbing Jerk!*

I walked on the train I seen Nicole in the prefect compartment waved and kept walking I finally got to a compartment with two Hufflepuff fighting over every flavored berty were so busy fighting they didnt notice me opening door*Awh I missed these guys*I sat in between them and grabbed the food "Now girls sharing is caring"

Ciara:Oh my Merlin! Where did you come from?

Lauren:My mam obviously!

Jessi:Ah no shit sherlock..What took you so long to get here?

Lauren:My dad wanted to talk to me alone.

Ciara:Oliver?

Lauren:Yup.

we were interrupted by two tall red headed boys coming into the compartment.

"hey Guys"We said in unison.

I moved to the other side of the compartmentto let them sit beside they're girlfriends.I looked out the window until all their mushy lovey dovey stuff was over.

Fred:So Lauren..

George:Wheres lover boy?

Lauren:Huh?

Fred:Blaise whats-his-face?

Lauren:Oh am I dno I havnt seen him yet. I said abit dazed

Ciara:Lauren are you ok?

Jessi:Ya you seem abit outta it?

Lauren:No Im fine..Im gona go bathroom.

I left the compartment knowing that ciara & jessi was right..*That stupid Gryffindor captain always made me get pissed off when he was mentioned*

I was just at the bathroom door when someone grabbed my hand I turned to see Blaise smirking at me"Hey babe" He said putting his hands on my waist "Oh hey Bla- I was cut off by him kissing me I thought I was gona choke I pushed him off "Whats wrong"He looked at me confused "Theirs people watching"I said looking round at the slytherins behind him and a few others just walking past looking and quickly looking away again.

Blaise:"So who cares they just wish they were me babe"

Lauren:"Still Blaise I dont want you all over me just 'cause you want to make people jealous!"

I took his hands from my waist and walked into the bathroom to change into my robes,Until I saw a group of younger Slytherin girls throwing books to eachother laughing and a girl trying to get them back I got closer & realized it was my younger sister Olivia.*Oh this day just keeps getting Fkin worse!*"Oi you lot what do ye think your doin!"I shouted showin the slytherin in girls turned to look at me and they knew I wasnt the girl to be messed with."We just w-were o-o-only joking around" a girl I knew by Pansy said." Well give my sister back her books & clear off before I kick the living daylights out of ye!"

They dropped the books and left

Lauren:"You ok sis?"

Olivia:"Ya thanks" She started to laugh"Did you see their faces when they saw you?It was priceless!"

We both laughed I got changed into my robes I walked out & thank god Blaise was gone I just wasnt in the mood.I was walking Olivia back to her compartment when I heard our names being called from a compartment I new it was Peter so I turned to smile in at him but I wiped the smile from my face when I saw who he was talking to..Fred George Angelina Katie Harry & Oliver of coarse!

Fred:Ciara went to the Bathrooms looking for you Her & Jess started to get worried you were for a half hour.

Lauren:Ya had abit of a fight withBlaise then had to save this ones butt! I nodded towards Olivia.

Peter:Another fight? He better be treating you right?Why don't you just dump him?

Lauren:But out of my lovelife man!

George:Wow whats up with you flower cakes?

For some reason I just felt like crying running over to Oliver like I used to when we were 10 but I couldn't

Lauren:Nothing for you to worry about me ole flower!

Oliver:Im sorry but we were in the middle of a meeting.

Katie:Oh wished Oliver

Peter:Ya theirs something up with my sis & some us care about her even if you don't.

Lauren:No its ok ill go..Your gona need all the tactics ye can use after the beating we gave ye in the final last year!

Oliver glared at me & was bout to open his mouth when I left to go back to my compartment.I got back & explained to Ciara & Jessi what happened with Blaise then we just starting talking about our summers & then we were there "Yes about time we got here"


End file.
